


picture perfect

by emerqlds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Model Kuroo, Modeling AU, Photography, Possessive Behavior, but we been knew, kuroo is a flirt, model kyoutani, photographer yahaba, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds
Summary: The first time they met, Kentarou made Yahaba want to quit his job and move far, far away.  Yahaba was convinced he had never met anyone that stubborn in his entire life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	picture perfect

The first time they met, Kentarou made Yahaba want to quit his job and move far, far away. Yahaba was convinced he had never met anyone that stubborn in his entire life. 

Yahaba was a photographer for Vogue, a popular magazine. His job was to take pictures worthy of being in the magazine, or even on the cover. He had worked with all different kinds of people- everyone from pro volleyball player Ushijima Wakatoshi to businessman Kuroo Tetsurou. Shigeru liked to say that he was good at his job, and that each client left feeling confident and satisfied. After all, he was an extrovert, and found it easy to give the model a sense of comfort. 

That is, until he met Kentatou. Yahaba thought back to their first meeting...

—————————  
Yahaba finished making his coffee and headed up to his studio, ready to start a new day. He often felt that he was very fortunate to have a good job that he loved. He was setting up his camera when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

"Hi can I help you?" Yahaba greeted politely. 

He looked up and was met with honey brown eyes and a fierce expression. "What do you think I'm here for?" 

Wow. Okay. Yahaba had many clients like this before, but none of them had been rude right out of the gate. 

Doing a once-over, Shigeru knew why he was a model. Although he had a unique look, he definitely made it work. His short blonde hair had two dark stripes along the sides, and his height made him seem more intimidating. Yahaba wondered what poses he would have the model do. He couldn't have him smile, that would look too awkward-

"Can we get started or are you gonna keep staring at me?" Yahaba's cheeks flushed. "Sure, just sit down over there and I'll get my equipment set up,". The man huffed and sat down. 

Yahaba felt the model's eyes on him as he set up his tripod, and adjusted his camera settings. Most of the time, Yahaba would feel uncomfortable. But something about this model made him feel safe and protected. Even if he was a huge asshole. 

"I'm all set," Yahaba remarked when he finished. The model walked over to the shooting area. He was wearing a crimson suit that made him look very dashing. Yahaba planned to use this as a pop of color against the white background. 

"Ok, so for starters, how about you just act natural?"

The man obeyed begrudgingly and glowered. Yahaba stifled a chuckle. 

"Take a step forward," Yahaba remarked "You're too far from the camera!" 

"Don't tell me what to do," was the reply Yahaba received. The audacity! Yahaba was the boss here, not him!

"Who's the photographer here?" Yahaba questioned with a sweet smile. 

Twenty minutes and a lot of bickering later, Yahaba had several good pictures. He was confident that they would be featured in the magazine. With any luck, they would be on the front cover! 

A voice snapped him out of his reverie. 

"Pretty boy,"

"That's not my name," Yahaba retorted.

"Then what is your name?"

"Yahaba"

"That's a dumbass name," 

As he said that, another model walked in. Messy black hair covered golden eyes, and a smirk was etched onto the man's face. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with ripped jeans and boots. 

"Hey Kuroo," Yahaba sighed. 

"Shigeru" Kuroo replied. 

Yahaba turned back to his camera before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You look nice today," 

"Thanks," Yahaba replied, confusion lacing his voice. 

"You free after this?" Kuroo asked him. 

"I-"

Yahaba couldn't even finish his sentence before Kyoutani grabbed his wrist. "He's not interested, thanks," he growled. Kyoutani then dragged him out of the studio and into the empty hallway.

The next thing Shigeru knew, he was backed up against the wall, with Kyoutani hovering over him menacingly. 

"What the hell are you doing??" Yahaba hissed. 

"Who is that?" Kyoutani said. 

"He's one of my clients," Yahaba replies. "I've known him for a while,"

"He was flirting with you," Kyoutani grumbled. 

"He's like that with everyone," Yahaba said. He then tried to escape back to the studio, but Kyoutani gripped his wrists harshly. 

"You think you're hot shit don't you?"

"What?" Yahaba exclaimed. "I never said-"

Shigeru was cut off by Kyoutani's lips on his own. At first he tried to push him off, but then he realized: Kyoutani was a very good kisser. So, he gave up and pulled Kyoutani closer. Evidently pleased by this, the model moved his hands so they were cradling his face. 

Suddenly, the pair heard a loud ding coming from the elevator. They broke apart, panting and glassy eyed. Kyoutani’s cheeks were tinted with a light pink, and wow he looked beautiful like that. Maybe Shigeru could take some more pictures? Nah, his session was over. Which meant, Kuroo was next. 

Oh shit, Kuroo! Yahaba conveniently forgot that Kuroo was waiting for him in the studio. 

"Don't go back," Kyoutani ordered. 

"I have to! I'm not losing my job over this!" Yahaba argued. He pushed past Kyoutani and walked back into his studio. 

"So..ready to go Kuroo?" Yahaba questioned. 

"I was born ready," Kuroo said jokingly before walking back over to Yahaba. 

"As I was saying earlier... are you free after this?"

At that very moment, Kyoutani burst through the door. "I thought he left already" Yahaba thought to himself. 

He walked over to where Yahaba was standing and wrapped his arm around the other's waist possessively. The model glowered at Kuroo. 

Desperate to ease the tension, Yahaba suggested that they start Kuroo's session. Kuroo retreated to the shooting area. Yahaba went behind the camera and commenced the photoshoot. He got so wrapped up in his work that he didn't notice Kyoutani was still next to him. 

About a half hour later, Yahaba had finished his shoot with Kuroo. Kuroo was about to leave before Kyoutani confronted him and growled:

"Touch him again and I'll kill you"

**Author's Note:**

> stan kyouhaba folks 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/emerqlds)


End file.
